AULA DE DIREÇÃO
by Pirate-chwan
Summary: kakuhi, yaoi, lemon, etc...Hidan vai tirar carteira de motorista.. e adivinha quem é o professor...


AULA DE DIREÇÃO

O albino entrou no carro, bateu a porta e se apoiou no volante, ansioso para começar. Um outro homem, mais velho, sentou ao seu lado e fechou a porta cuidadosamente, pôs o cinto de segurança e encarou o jovem aluno:

- Bem, não está esquecendo de nada?

O garoto pensou um pouco, pegou um chiclete no bolso e ofereceu:

- Ta a fim? Perguntou, sorridente. O instrutor o examinou e esperou, avaliando tudo com olhos atentos. Já estava cansado de jovens burros e rebeldes, que nunca ligavam para segurança e queriam acelerar direto na hora em que pegassem no volante. Mas por ser jovem (não tanto como os alunos) e correto, era sempre o designado para a tarefa. Respirou fundo e começou as reprimendas:

- Sente-se ereto. Ponha o cinto de segurança. Desamarre a camisa da cintura e a vista. Tente não mastigar de boca aberta. Não se pergunta: ta a fim? Para o instrutor. E por fim, tente não destruir nada ou atropelar ninguém. O adolescente fechou a cara, mas seguiu algumas das recomendações: fechou a boca e sentou reto. Permaneceu sem camisa, expondo o físico jovem e forte. "Ótimo, peguei o certinho" sussurrou consigo. O instrutor, seriíssimo, continuou a examinar o garoto, e este fazia o mesmo. "Ele é novo pra caralho, mas eu sou mais. Pra que usa essa coisa na cara, quem usaria uma máscara? Talvez tenha alguma doença. É forte também".Acrescentou em pensamento, vendo os músculos por baixo da camisa do homem. Ele era moreno, com olhos verde-claros e muito brilhantes, até demais, e tinha várias tatuagens pelo corpo todo, como se fosse um boneco de pano mal-feito. Nele, porém, não era necessariamente feio. Na verdade, era bem bonito. Hidan também era digno de atenção. Albino, com olhos magenta e cabelo pintado de prata e penteados para trás, mantendo o penteado com muito gel. Tinha 17 anos, e estava tomando a primeira aula de direção. Achava aquilo tudo "uma merda de uma encheção de saco", mas como era a única forma de dirigir sem ser preso em poucos dias, tinha que fazê-las. Voltando de seus devaneios, notou que o homem ainda o encarava, esperando:

- Podemos sair ou você prefere ficar me encarando mesmo?

O instrutor não falou nada, mas soltou um muxoxo de impaciência e passou por cima do jovem, puxando o cinto. Ele não notou que Hidan ruborizou, e nem notou o quão atrapalhado ele estava agora:

- Bem, podemos começar ou você precisa de ajuda para ligar o carro? Já que você não quer por a camisa, já podemos sair.

- Hilário, ele retrucou, já recuperado. Ligou o carro e saíram. Bem, não se pode dizer que Hidan não seguiu a recomendação: ele TENTOU não destruir nada. No fim da aula, o carro tinha a frente e a traseira totalmente despedaçadas, e no percurso podiam-se ver umas três lixeiras caídas e um carro conversível todo arranhado: "ele me fechou, porra", foi a explicação de Hidan. Apesar de passarem todo o percurso se ofendendo, gritando e xingando, instrutor e aluno conseguiram combinar a próxima aula de direção para o dia seguinte. Ambos queriam se livrar um do outro o mais rápido possível.

- Não acredito que você conseguiu se pior nesta aula!!! – Berrava Kakuzu (o instrutor, dãã).

- Cala a boca, porra! Não é minha culpa se aquela creche resolveu atravessar a rua na hora que eu tava passando, caralho!

- O sinal tava vermelho, seu estúpido! – Berrava mais alto. – Como você consegue hein? Eu nunca vi um cara tão retardado!

- Quem é retardado, seu filho da mãe? – Hidan ergueu o braço para acertar o homem, mas este agarrou seu pulso e o encarou. Chegou perto, muito perto. O albino podia sentir a respiração quente e o hálito no rosto, atravessando a máscara:

- Você não passa de um moleque mimado. – Kakuzu o soltou e saiu do carro. Hidan pegou a advertência preenchida e saiu também. – Ei! Quando é a próxima aula? – chamou. O moreno tatuado se virou, e fez um sinal que significava sexta, e continuou andando. O adolescente continuou ali, admirando o homem saindo. Observou as costas largas, o cabelo meio longo preso, o andar firme. "Que porra é essa? Que coisa mais gay pra se pensar... Mas que ele é gostoso, ah, isso é...".

_Sexta-feira-_

Hidan estava decidido a não ganhar outra advertência e recomeçar tuuudo de novo, então tentou ser mais cuidadoso. Assim que Kakuzu entrou, pôs o cinto e fechou a porta cuidadosamente. Tudo correu bem, mas quando pararam, Hidan decidiu fazer um cavalo-de-pau "só pra comemorar". É claro que Kakuzu aproveitou para fazer o velho discurso:

- Vocês adolescentes não têm noção de nada? Um veículo deve ser usado para locomoção prática e rápida, e só! Vai ganhar uma advertência por isso – ele sorriu – e vai ter que recomeçar o curso.

- Merda. -sussurrou o garoto. Kakuzu saiu na mesma hora para falar com o diretor, e se decepcionou. De acordo com ele, para estimular os alunos a continuar no curso, cancelaram a regra. Agora, fariam aulas quatro vezes por semana, ao invés das duas do curso normal. E o professor seria ele:

- Você só pode estar brincando! Era a única diversão que eu tinha nessa merda de curso! – ele gritou, se levantando. Rapidamente, notou a influencia que o novo aluno estava tendo sobre ele, que nunca dissera um palavrão. Pediu desculpas e se retirou para dar a horrível notícia para Hidan. A reação do outro foi de alegria, já que não teria que recomeçar todo o curso. E na segunda lá estava ele, exultante, sem camisa e sorridente. Kakuzu pela primeira vez reparou no jovem aluno, no corpo escultural e rosto bonito. Sendo examinado tão profundamente, Hidan sentiu o rosto aquecer. "Quatro vezes por semana, talvez não seja tão mal..."

Nas aulas seguintes, pode-se notar uma ligeira melhora, e Kakuzu sentia-se satisfeito ao comentar:

- Parece que você não é totalmente inútil...

- Por Jashin, parece um elogio! Vou anotar no meu diário!- zombou. A verdade era que, apesar de esquentadinho, Hidan usava do sarcasmo para sair de situações embaraçosas ou emotivas. E o elogio de Kakuzu significava muito para ele. Dia após dia, a atração dele pelo professor aumentava. Era quase insuportável permanecer tão próximo dele, mas também era o que o animava a cumprir o curso e ouvir os comentários engraçadinhos. Mal podia imaginar que o mesmo se passava pela cabeça de Kakuzu. Este se sentia fortemente atraído pelo jovem rebelde e bonito para quem ensinava. Mas é claro que a ética não permitia que tentasse nada. (Ta, já enrolei demais, vamos pular para a aula em que algo de interessante acontece).

oOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoooooOoOoOooOOo

Semanas depois:

- Muito bem, Hidan, que tal virarmos a direita agora? – O aluno seguiu a ordem e entraram em uma ruela estreita e suja. – Ué, não me lembro desse lugar...

- Vai dizer que a gente ta perdido? Hidan olhou para o professor, que franzia a testa em uma expressão de dúvida e preocupação. "Caralho, como ele fica bonito com essa cara..." – Presta atenção! Você perdeu a saída!- O instrutor trouxe Hidan de volta a terra. Nisso, o carro começou a fazer uns barulhos, como se estivesse cansado. "Droga, esqueci de pôr gasolina. Se o diretor descobre..." Pensou o homem moreno. Ainda dirigiram por um bom pedaço da rua, quando o carro parou definitivamente. Os dois ainda demoraram um tempo para digerir o que acontecera, e a reação não poderia ser outra:

- FUCK! Puxa vida, Jashin-sama, o que eu fiz? Fuck, fuck...- Praguejava o jashinista.

- Só me faltava essa...- Kakuzu examinou a situação. Estavam em uma rua suja e deserta, já estava escurecendo. Não trouxera o celular, nem Hidan, para não atrapalhar as aulas. Não havia nenhum posto de gasolina a vista, e... É, para melhorar, um sujeito mal-encarado se aproximava. – Hidan, falou, não se desespere, mas tem um cara muito chapado vindo pra cá.

- Ah não, isso não. Nenhum bêbado filho da puta vai vir me encher o saco! – O rapaz se levantou e saiu do carro. Para evitar que ele fizesse alguma besteira ( Kakuzu não admitiu, mas temia que o garoto fizesse algo que pusesse sua vida em perigo), o moreno saiu também:

- Ei, camarada, sabe onde posso conseguir gasolina? – Adiantou-se, antes que Hidan pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. O sujeito os encarou, e tirou uma arma do bolso, demonstrando sua intenção. Kakuzu nunca demonstrava emoções, mas se dava conta do risco da situação. Planejava o que fazer quando Hidan falou:

- Olha aqui, rapá. Eu não to nem um pouco a fim de ser roubado, então é melhor você guardar esse seu brinquedinho de merda antes que eu me estresse, tendeu?

- Hidan, para com isso.

- Dexa quieto, Kuzu, esse drogado filho de uma égua nem deve saber atirar de verdade! O bebum se aproximou, e mandou "passá tudo". Hidan negou e parou na frente do homem:

- Atira se você é homem, seu bêbado de merda! – Disse ele, oferecendo o peito descoberto. Kakuzu arregalou os olhos com a ousadia do garoto, e não pôde fazer nada quando a bala penetrou na altura das costelas do adolescente. Ele apertou o lugar onde estava o ferimento e o sangue rapidamente tomou a barriga e a camisa clara. Kakuzu se aproximou cauteloso, enquanto o assaltante cambaleante ria: "tomou agora, seu riquinho do caralho!".

- Hi...Hidan, calma ai, agüenta um pouco, eu...- mas Kakuzu sabia que o garoto não tinha muitas chances: estavam num local desconhecido, o ferimento sangrava mais ainda e o ladrão continuava ali. O jovem lentamente ergueu a cabeça, e seu rosto exibia uma expressão divertida:

- Pó dexá, não vai ser uma bala fudida dessa que vai me matar. O bêbado arregalou os olhos quando o garoto branco como um fantasma andou até ele e socou-lhe o estômago. Chutou o homem, espancou-o até que ele estivesse inconsciente. Então foi até a mochila que sempre levava consigo e retirou uma foice de três lâminas e um colar com um símbolo pendurado. Calmamente, cortou a garganta do homem, e com o sangue traçou um símbolo em seu próprio peito e no do homem, um tipo de triângulo invertido. Depois, para a surpresa de Kakuzu, fez uma grande corte em si mesmo, sobre o símbolo desenhado, e ficou algum tempo quieto, absorvendo a dor. Balbuciou uma prece, e se virou sorridente para Kakuzu. Este estava totalmente surpreso: nunca vira Hidan tão concentrado, sério e calmo, e gostou muito. Admirou o jovem seminu a sua frente: os cabelos desalinhados, coberto de sangue, com uma foice tripla sangrenta nas mãos. Aquele ritual mórbido e masoquista parecera a Kakuzu totalmente de acordo com o jovem jashinista, e não o assustava tanto quanto o comportamento do garoto:

- E então, surpreso? – O fantasma sangrento riu – Aposto que nunca viu um ritual a Jashin! É isso que me torna imortal, sabe?

- Imortal? Ah, isso explica o seu "cuidado" ao volante. Bem, garoto, eu já fiz muita coisa, e um pouco de sangue não me assusta.

Hidan se espantava com a naturalidade com que o homem encarava seu ritual e o fato de ser imortal. Ele permaneceu no lugar, mas estava começando a esfriar, e sugeriu que entrassem no carro. Limpou-se com sua blusa, mas o sangue que escorria do ferimento continuava a manchar o banco e o seu corpo.

- Toma, usa a minha. - Kakuzu estendeu a blusa que estava usando minutos antes. Hidan encarou o corpo forte do professor, abobalhado. – Vai ficar encarando, é? - Kakuzu sorriu. Hidan ruborizou, começando a limpar o ferimento. – Deixa que eu faça isso - disse o boneco de pano - mas vamos pro banco de trás, será mais fácil. Sentados no banco de passageiros, já com mais folga, Kakuzu se aproximou. Limpou o ferimento externamente, mas o sangue continuava a escorrer:

- Acho que vou ter limpar mais fundo...Ele disse – Então, você é masoquista? – Tentava fazer Hidan esquecer da dor.

- Talvez, ele disse, acho que só sinto prazer com a dor nos rituais de JashiaAaaaaAaAa! Quê que você ta fazendo?

- Só limpando...Mas quem é este tal Jashin-sama – Kakuzu sorria sob a máscara.

- É... o...meu...deus...- Disse Hidan, entre gemidos de dor. Aaah! Afinal...pra que a máscara? Ele perguntou, com uma expressão de dor.

- Nada, só que meu rosto incomoda as pessoas...Kakuzu ria.

- AAaAaAaAh! Tira...essa...bosta! ISSO me incomoda. – Hidan tentava falar, contorcendo-se em espasmos de dor. O mascarado abaixou o pano preto que cobria seu maxilar, exibindo a boca larga, continuada por duas grandes tatuagens, como um prolongamento da boca. Enfiou o pano no buraco da bala, mas não passava. Ignorando os berros de Hidan, jogou a camisa no chão e enfiou o dedo. Divertia-se com a dor do aluno:

- Sabia que eu também sou imortal? Kakuzu sentia a bala com a ponta dos dedos.

- Ah, é...ah...isso...dói...

- É por que eu tenho cinco corações... Kakuzu puxou a bala delicadamente e a jogou nos bancos da frente. Colou-se em Hidan, e pegou-lhe a mão, pondo-a sobre seu peito. Hidan pôde sentir a batida quinquiplicada, mas se interessava mais no rosto que o encarava. Agora sem a máscara, Hidan podia admirar Kakuzu em toda sua beleza: Os olhos brilhantes, a boca convidativa, a face risonha. Delicadamente, o professor puxou o aluno, recebendo seus lábios, num beijo lento. Separaram-se, e Hidan se aproximou novamente, ávido por mais. Desta vez, suas bocas se uniram num beijo desesperado, e Hidan entreabriu os lábios para receber a língua de Kakuzu. Não notou que retirara suas roupas, nem que o instrutor fizera o mesmo. Kakuzu derrubou Hidan, e antes de beijá-lo novamente, sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, sorrindo maliciosamente:

- Lembra que eu disse que o carro só tem uma utilidade?

- Eu...lembro...- Hidan balbuciou, entre gemidos, desta vez de prazer, em resposta ao toque de Kakuzu.

- Bem, hoje eu vou te ensinar a _outra _utilidade de um carro...

"THE END"


End file.
